In some applications, an optical link is more energy-efficient than an electrical link for high-speed (e.g., 40 Gbps or higher) input/output traffic. A transimpedance amplifier (TIA) receives a small current signal from a photo detector in an optical receiver and converts it into a voltage signal for the next stage circuit in the optical receiver. A low-power and high-sensitivity TIA is desirable for high-speed optical links. For the TIA, reduction of jitter and generation of a clean eye pattern in the received signal are issues for applications in high-data rates.